


The Confidence Boosting Powers of Yelling Your Name and Pronouns

by narnianvalkyrieofberk



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex is a good mentor, Decapitation, OCs - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, genderfluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnianvalkyrieofberk/pseuds/narnianvalkyrieofberk
Summary: Alex Fierro meets another einherji who identifies as genderfluid and helps the kid be more confident in his/her identity.





	The Confidence Boosting Powers of Yelling Your Name and Pronouns

Alex decided to roam floor 19 to avoid the crushing jaws of boredom. Unfortunately, boredom was apparently very good at tracking and following him. Alex was about two seconds away from decapitating himself and hoping things got more exciting before dinner when he happened upon Frederick, a muscle-bound einherji who seemed to love intimidating anyone smaller than him, talking up a small, young newbie. Alex didn’t pay much attention at first. The newbie looked safe enough and not particularly fearful. And even if they died, they’d be back before dinner. But then Alex heard something that stopped him in his tracks. “Just pick a gender, why don’t you?” Frederick scoffed at the squirt in front of him. “This fluid stuff is so confusing and hard to keep up with.” Before the smaller one could even react, not that they had the courage to do much right now, Alex has his garrote wire around Frederick’s throat and decapitated him. 

Alex tossed the head aside and looks to the small, trembling figure before him. “Alex Fierro, at your service. He/Him pronouns for me until I say otherwise. And you?” The small warrior’s voice waverd as she quietly mumbled, “M-my name’s Skai…” her voice got even quieter as she added, “I… I’m using she/her pronouns right now… I guess…”   
“Didn’t quite get that. Speak up a bit. It gets easier to get people to take you seriously if you take yourself seriously.” Alex prompted Skai. She repeated herself, and was talking at about a normal speaking volume, but she still sounded unsure of herself. “Come on, kid,” Alex encouraged, “I’m not gonna bite. Now tell me your name and pronouns, and don’t give me room to pretend to doubt you.”

Skai took a deep breath and then shouted at the top of her lungs, “My name is Skai Blake, and I am using she/her pronouns right now!” Halfborn and Mallory peaked out from Halfborn’s room wondering what all the commotion was about. They were surprised to see Alex standing there with a nervous looking newbie while wolves dragged Frederick off so he’d revive in his room.

Alex waved to his hall mates, ignoring the carcass disappearing around the corner. “Just giving this newbie some lessons in self-confidence. You can go back to your canoodling or whatever you’re doing in there.” Halfborn blushed while Mallory hid her (probably also blushing) face and shoved him back inside, quickly closing the door behind them.  
Skai started following Alex around most days after that. Every day Alex would tell Skai her pronoun preferences and ask for Skai’s. And Skai would always respond by shouting at the top of his lungs, “My name is Skai Blake, and I am using *pronouns* right now!” At first, everyone found it weird. But after a few explanations from Alex (and a few decapitations from Alex when some people laughed at Skai or told him to be quiet), most people just accepted it as a normal part of life in Valhalla. 

One day while Alex and Skai were on their way to bingo to the death (Skai was surprisingly good at it), they happened upon Frederick. “Well, if it isn’t the argr and his scared little protégé.” 

“First of all, do NOT call me an argr,” Alex warned. “And secondly, I am a girl right now.”

Frederick laughed, “Oh, the argr, he wants to be called a “she,” huh? What about your argr protégé? What is she pretending to be today?” Frederick started to laugh, and Alex grabbed her garrote wire. But neither one got the chance to finish what they were doing thanks to Skai drawing her sword and decapitating Frederick in one quick swing.   
As soon as Frederick’s corpse hit the ground, Skai turned to Alex with a looked that asked, “Did I really just do that???” Alex laughed and gave Skai an elbow jab of approval. “Atta boy! Love the confidence in that swing!”

Skai didn’t even pause before shouting, “My name is Skai Blake and I am a girl using she/her pronouns right now!”

“Well, in that case, atta girl!” Alex corrected herself as the two went off to tell the rest of their buddies about this little adventure.


End file.
